opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Romney Announces NH College Campus Leaders
by user Nhprezwatch Today, the Romney campaign announced the campus chairs for New Hampshire Colleges. Romney's NH Chair, Bruce Keough, said "These young leaders will be at the center of our efforts to organize and harness the support that Governor Romney enjoys among students at New Hampshire 's colleges and universities. As the Governor's campaign gathers momentum in New Hampshire and around the nation, we look forward to tapping the enthusiasm and resourcefulness of our student supporters." Here is the list of the college chairs: Adam Bungert ( University Of New Hampshire ): Bungert, graduate of Prospect Mountain High School in Alton , NH , is currently majoring in Physics with a minor in Business Administration at the University of New Hampshire . He is an active member of UNH College Republicans and Students for Life. Ralph M. Crossen ( New England College ): Crossen is a Political Science major at New England College . Politics plays a major role in his daily life. Katie Dangel ( Southern New Hampshire University): Dangel is pursuing a Comparative Political Science major at Southern New Hampshire University. She is a fellow in the 2006-2007 Vesta Roy Excellence in Public Service Series, and an active volunteer for various Republican committees, events, and campaigns. In addition, Dangel is a Republican State Committee Member, 2006-2008 Delegate, and the Nashua Area Federated Republican Women's Club Membership Chair. Robyn Dangora (Saint Anselm College) : Dangora is a 19-year old freshman Politics major at Saint Anselm College, where she is involved as a Student Ambassador at the New Hampshire Institute of Politics. Christopher DuPuy ( Southern New Hampshire University): DuPuy is a Political Science major and Philosophy minor at Southern New Hampshire University, serving his campus as the newly appointed Chairman of the College Republicans. Garret Ean (New Hampshire Technical Institute): Ean is a freshman at New Hampshire Technical Institute and is a Criminal Justice major. He is the Secretary of the Concord Republican City Committee and serves as the college chair on his campus for Romney for President. Anthony Estevez ( Daniel Webster College ): Estevez is the College Chair for Romney for President at Daniel Webster College . He is a sophomore Information Systems major. Taylor Frazao ( Franklin Pierce College ): Frazao is a junior at Franklin Pierce College where she is double majoring in Political Science and Philosophy. She has interned with Senator Judd Gregg (R-NH) and the Public Forum Institute. She is excited to serve as the campus liaison for the Romney Campaign. Taylor is an active member of the Student Government Association and the philosophy club known as Socrates Cafe. Zachary Irish ( Colby-Sawyer College ): Irish is from Exeter , NH , and is a junior at Colby-Sawyer College . He is a History Society and Culture major in the Education program. Emily O'Neil ( University Of New Hampshire ): O'Neill is the Co-Chair for the Romney for President at UNH. She is a freshman this year and plans on majoring in Political Science and Justice Studies. She is an active member in College Republicans and Students for Life, as well as a first year student in Air Force ROTC. Sean Smith ( Dartmouth College ): Smith is a Romney Campaign student coordinator at Dartmouth College , where he is a freshman. Sean is active in the Dartmouth College Republicans, enjoys playing hockey, and is an economics major. www.nh2008.blogspot.com __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Nhprezwatch Category: March 23, 2007 Category: Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.